Automatic Shotgun
(From the Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack) (the Shock Force Kit bundle) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 1 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 7 Bullets |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Shotgun|currency = Paid}} auto1.png|Automatic Shotgun In Menu. auto4.png|Automatic Shotgun (Tarnished Skin) In Menu. auto2.png|Automatic Shotgun Equipped View. AutomaticShotgun2.jpg|Automatic Shotgun Equipped View. auto3.png|Automatic Shotgun Equipped. auto5.png|Automatic Shotgun (Tarnished Skin) Equipped. AutomaticShotgun.png|Automatic Shotgun In Loading Screen. Aa 12 automatic shotgun by vitorcz-d60uwgp.jpg|Automatic Shotgun In Real Life (AA-12). The Automatic Shotgun is a weapon which has been introduced in the Road to Glory Event as the prize for finishing the 13th tier. The Automatic Shotgun is colored in an orange black camouflage tiger pattern. It was unlocked at level 50 once, which later available for all levels. It has 7 bullets in its clip. The Automatic Shotgun is a mix of a regular Shotgun and the rate of fire of an Assault Rifle hence the name "Automatic". Strategy The Automatic Shotgun is similar to the normal Shotgun and the Double Barrel Shotgun, though it is better to use it in close quarters or in small maps to kill enemies with low to high armor, but at the cost of the lowest Accuracy of all Shotguns in the Game. It also got the biggest crosshair out of all Shotguns, this makes Automatic Shotgun a little bit ineffective at approaching and harming enemies. Also, it threatens the player against Blunderbuss players, because the crosshairs of Automatic Shotgun is nearly as big as the one of Blunderbuss. Run and Gun The best tactic to use with this weapon. With the ability to kill people with just two or three shots all you have to worry about is your Accuracy and aiming. To avoid wasting bullets, do not shoot until you are close enough to your target. If your enemy does not have a Shotgun or a one shot kill weapon, run straight towards them and shoot a perfect shot. Shoot from medium to close range, wear Agility boosting gear and do not miss a single chance of performing a surprise attack. If missed a shot at close range, keep circling around your enemy until your reload is complete then shoot. Ambush Easy. Since this weapon is capable of killing players in a single shot, this technique can work very well. Hide behind corners, 90 degree turns, walls etc. and wait for your opponents to get closer and as soon as they get in your range, take them out by surprise. Use Spotters if needed and watch out for players wearing the Cyber Ninja Helmet, they can easily find out where you are and perform counter attack. Guides Check out its Guide for a detailed strategy when using this weapon! Have enough of getting killed by this weapon? Visit this page then. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Automatic Shotgun can inflict a lot of Damage at close range *It has a good rate of fire *Players can move quite fast while equipped with this weapon *Good reload speed *Buffed by the S.F. Headset Disadvantages *The Automatic Shotgun has a short ammo capacity (7) *Like any shotgun, the total amount of Damage depends how many pellets hit the target *Its Damage can be reduced by Biker Pants and Leprechaun's Hat by 20% and 30% respectively. *It has a short effective Range *Low Accuracy Video Trivia *The Automatic Shotgun is based off the real life AA-12 Recoilless Auto shotgun. *The sound effects of the Automatic Shotgun resembles the Double Barrel Shotgun's sound effect. *The reloading action is weird, it uses an assault rifle's reload, yet it doesn't take the drum clip out. This has been patched in the recent Ghostbusters' 30th Anniversary Update. *Something special on this weapon is that the bullets leave bullet holes for a few seconds, when they hit an object like a wall. Thus making it the very first weapon introducing this, the second is the Plasma Shotgun, introduced in the Ghostbusters 30th event. *This gun fires 4 rounds per second. *According to Digital Legends and stated on the Road To Glory poster, the Automatic Shotgun is the best Shotgun ever. *With the S.F. Headset, you can take out Whiplash with only two full clips of this weapon. *Its reload sound is similar to the Little Italy's. *If bought through the Shock Force Kit bundle which was released in the Salute Our Troops event, you'll get a new skin for this weapon. *Unlike most other Shotguns, its reload is not break action. See also *Shotgun *Double Barrel Shotgun *Hunter Shotgun *Aristocrat's Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons